


Wet The Bed

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love and Lust, Dean spice things up in the bedroom, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Panty Kink, Romance and pure fluff, Seth is delighted, Shameless filthy smut, Surprises, boys having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: “Too much? Ohh my God I should have known..This is embarrassing..fuck..”Finn gets Dean into something that he really ends up enjoying a lot with Seth.





	Wet The Bed

Seth grinned as Dean came out of the bathroom, rubbing his hands on the sweat pants he was wearing as he looked at Seth with a grin of his own. Seth wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend which made Dean shake his head in amusement.

“Aren’t you excited for the occasion?” Dean’s tone was teasing as he walked towards Seth and stood before him. His arms going around Seth’s neck as he looked down at the brown-eyed man.

“Shouldn’t I be? I got my sexy ass boyfriend all to myself and I feel like he’s got a little treat for me here.” Seth kissed Dean’s stomach as he wrapped his hands around his lithe waist. Dean wasn’t wearing any shirt so Seth got to enjoy the feeling of soft warm flesh under his hands.

Dean let out a small giggle as Seth nibbled on his stomach. “Okay..this might turn out to be bad idea but I just really wanted to try something different, alright? Promise me you wouldn’t laugh…Just tell me if you are not into it…”

Seth rolled his eyes at Dean as he looked up at him. “Come on Babe, do you even know me? You know I love getting dirty with you. Seeing you in pretty little things..”

Seth watched as Dean bit his lower lip and let out a deep breath. It kinda made Seth more excited for what Dean had in store because it was obviously something they had never tried before. So he held Dean’s hands in his and said softly, “Come on Beautiful. Show me what you got. Come on.”

Dean mumbled  _‘Here it goes’_  before he stepped back and put a little distance between himself and Seth. He turned his back towards Seth and hooked his thumbs in the waist band of his pants. Looking back at Seth and asking once again, “Ready?”

Seth nodded his head eagerly as he watched Dean slowly pull his pants down. A soft gasp left Seth’s mouth and he felt his breath getting caught in his throat as Dean revealed his ass that was covered in nothing but a very silky soft tiny pair of red panties. The fabric hugged Dean’s ass so damn perfectly and Seth felt himself getting hard instantly because the image before his eyes was breathtaking. Dean was looking back at Seth with an anxious expression, biting his lips as he shook his butt a little in Seth’s direction.

“Too much? Ohh my God I should have known..This is embarrassing..fuck..”

Before Dean could finish his sentence Seth was on him. Kissing him furiously and running his hands all over Dean’s ass. Getting the feel of the soft fabric covering his boyfriend’s backside. Dean let out a low laugh, obviously surprised and delighted that Seth wasn’t freaking out.

“Are you fucking kidding me?? You are so damn gorgeous Baby Boy…Fuck you look sexy as fuck…Where did you get these from? Oh my God who put you up to this idea? Because whoever they are, I need to personally thank them. Fuck, turn around..Lemme see..”

Dean couldn’t stop himself from beaming because even though he knew Seth loved stuff like this, he didn’t know if he was fit to wear it for him. After all, as freaky and kinky he was he had never done something like this before. Maybe silk boxers or tight briefs but this was the first time he had tried something so slutty and feminine. Seth’s obvious delight made all the nervousness go away and he felt sexy as fuck as Seth turned him around and started ravaging his neck.

“Ohh damn..If I knew you would be into this, I would have gotten more..” Dean laughed out as Seth squeezed his ass in his hands. A moan leaving Dean’s mouth as Seth humped him from behind.

“If I knew you would be into this, I would have bought shit ton for you myself Baby..” Seth growled sexily against Dean’s ear and rocked his jeans covered dick against Dean’s silk covered ass.

“Okay come on..Let go…We don’t need you getting too excited. You wanna ravish me right?” Dean asked as he turned around in Seth’s arms and let Seth kiss his mouth. Moaning into the lip lock as Seth’s hands found Dean’s ass again.

“Emm..You are right bout that. Wanna ravish you all over..While you are wearing this slutty little thing for me…You look pretty as fuck..”

Dean groaned as Seth’s lips trailed from his mouth to his neck, making Dean unbelievably hard in the soft panties. Dean could feel Seth’s hardness pressing into his thigh and it was so arousing. Because having this kind of affect on Seth never stopped being the best feeling in the world.

Seth let Dean go after giving him another kiss on the lips and sat back on the bed. He patted his lap as he said, “Come here Darling. Sit that pretty little ass on me.” Seth’s lust filled voice was music to Dean’s ears and he stepped towards his boyfriend. Seth turned Dean around and pulled him down in his lap so Dean’s back was resting against his chest. Seth pressed his lips against Dean’s neck, making Dean moan out loud in pleasure. “Mmm…You feel so good Baby…Come on…Rock your hips…Grind your ass on my dick…You feel how hard you are making me? All because you are such a pretty little slut for me tonight..wearing these pretty little panties..Want to rip them off of you and drill your sweet ass but they look so good on you. Don’t wanna ruin them. You are so fucking sexy..Come on..Lemme feel your ass..Show me how much you want me beautiful..” Seth’s filthy talk had Dean vibrating. He could never get enough of Seth’s dirty mouth because Seth always knew how to make Dean feel like the sexiest thing ever. Dean didn’t see what Seth saw in him, but it sure managed to boost Dean’s ego. It only made him more determined to give Seth the absolute pleasure.

Dean rocked in Seth’s lap, moving his hips in circles. He could feel how hard Seth was underneath him. He wanted to rip open Seth’s jeans and sit on his naked dick, but Seth was calling shots here. So he kept his hands to himself and followed Seth’s orders.

“Fuck..Just like that Baby…” Seth’s hand found Dean’s rock hard length and he started rubbing him through his panties. Dean whimpered in delight, thrusting his hips up in Seth’s hand to get more of his touch. But Seth kept his movements slow and calculated.

“You are so slutty like this Baby…Sitting on my lap..Legs spread open all for me..Fuck..” Seth was aroused beyond belief too. The solid weight of Dean’s ass and movements over his crotch and the feeling of silk against his hand was driving him crazy.

Seth stopped Dean’s movements and whispered in his ear, “Get on the bed. On your hands and knees.”

Dean was quick to follow the orders. He crawled over the bed and got in the desired position. Seth groaned as his eyes took in the beautiful image of Dean presented like a meal in front of him. He rubbed his cock through his jeans and got behind Dean. Dean’s asshole was barely covered by the thin layer of silk and Seth’s mouth watered as he eyed the tempting little pucker. He bend down and licked Dean’s asshole through the fabric. Dean bucking up and moaning out loudly. Burying his face in the pillow as Seth bit down hard on his ass.

“So good baby…Wanna play with you all night. But my dick is already so hard..”

“Come on Seth…Fuck me. Me all yours…Fuck me like only you can Baby..” Dean moaned out, voice so needy and husky. Seth wanted to do just that, but the image of Dean’s panties covered ass had him wanting to do much more than just that. He wanted to wreck Dean…He wanted to make a mess of him. He wanted to make a mess of those beautiful panties.

Seth unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out, stroking himself softly before he pressed the head against Dean’s entrance that was still covered with the panties. He tapped his cock against Dean’s twitching pucker, making the auburn man buck underneath him. The sight was delicious, Seth couldn’t resist grabbing a handful of Dean’s right asscheek and delivering a sharp slap to it. Dean was a slut for spanking, so the impact had him moaning like crazy as he begged for more. Seth continued to rock his dick against Dean’s asscrack, teasing his entrance every now and again which was barely covered by the thin garment. Dean rocked back against him needily. He never looked so slutty, and Seth never felt so turned on.

“Please..Seth please gimme something…Please Baby I am so empty…Put it in me…” Dean begged sweetly, and Seth bent down to kiss the small of his back. He pulled the thin line of the panties aside and exposed Dean’s tempting hole to his hungry eyes. Licking his lips and spiting on the pink pucker. Dean flinching a little and moaning wildly when Seth pressed his mouth against his pucker.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck…Fuck Seth…”

Seth stroked his dick with one hand and started licking Dean’s asshole, giving it rough strokes and pushing his tongue inside to drive Dean further insane. Dean was writhing wildly on the bed. Begging Seth to finger him or fuck him, but Seth was determined to make Dean fall apart before he filled him with anything. He ordered Dean to cum as he fucked his hole and made it drip with his saliva. Dean was crying out his orgasm soon as his knees shook and he collapsed on the bed.

Seth turned Dean over and took in the blissed out form of his lover. He looked down at the panties which were now wrecked with Dean’s seeds. He licked at Dean’s lips as he wrapped his hand around Dean’s soft dick and stroked it. “Look at you…Made such a mess…Such a dirty little slut…You ruined your panties Baby…But you still look so fucking beautiful…I could eat you all night long but my dick is dying here so I am gonna fuck you now, okay? I bet your hole is hungry for my dick…You always are even when you have cummed. You can never get enough of me.”

Dean squirmed under Seth’s body, feeling light headed with the intensity of his orgasm. Seth wasted little time before he had pulled Dean’s panties aside and was pushing his dick inside Dean’s wet hole. Groaning at the tight heat that surrounding his rock hard length. He set a quick pace and fucked Dean roughly, making the man under him moan like crazy. Seth had Dean’s legs placed over his shoulders and he was drilling his ass through the mattress. Getting rougher and rougher by every second. Dean took it all eagerly, letting Seth have his way with him. It didn’t take long before Seth was spilling his seeds inside Dean’s ass. Dean stroking his dick furiously determined to reach his second orgasm.

The both were totally spent and blissed out. When Dean could move himself, he draped himself over Seth’s chest and hugged him tightly. Seth pressing his lips to Dean’s hair and planting a sweet kiss to his head. “You are amazing. So sexy and beautiful. Tonight was amazing.”

Dean smiled against his lover’s chest as he looked up at Seth with soft eyes. “Really? I am glad it worked. Who knew I could make panties look so good.” Dean gave a toothy grin as he wiggled his eyebrows at Seth who laughed at his boyfriend’s cuteness. “Yeah…You really filled them well now didn’t you? But you have such a perfect ass. Its no surprise. Although I do wonder where did you get the idea from..”

Dean blushed a little as he hid his face in Seth’s chest. “You wouldn’t get mad?”

Seth narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Dean, “Why would I be mad?”

“Finn. Apparently he is a kinky fucker. He got me a few toys as well. Which I bet you would love to try on me.” Dean said with a wink, but Seth still had his eyes narrowed as he pinned Dean with a look. “Did he fucking see you in these?”

Dean laughed at Seth’s jealous tone and slapped his chest lightly. “Come on you idiot. He doesn’t have a death wish. Everyone knows how fucking possessive you are. He was just trying to help. He was getting few things for his anniversary with Ro and he asked me to tag along.”

“Oh. OH. Who would have thought sweet little Finn was a little freak? No wonder Roman is so smitten with him. I guess I should thank him then.” Seth looked at Dean with lusty eyes as his hand trailed down Dean’s back towards his ass. He grabbed a handful of the soft flesh and let his fingers slip inside Dean’s crack. His thumb finding Dean’s cum drenched hole and stroked it slowly which made Dean groan out loudly.

“Stop…At least let my ass recover. Naughty Boy.” Dean smacked at Seth’s wandering hand and Seth chuckled softly. Dean smiling blissfully as they both settled to take a nap.


End file.
